


I Don't Even Know What This Is

by YourWorstNightmaare1



Series: Oneshots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dementors, I'm not sorry, Other, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, random bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 17:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourWorstNightmaare1/pseuds/YourWorstNightmaare1
Summary: Dementors have tentacles, apparently
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Dementor
Series: Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976566
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	I Don't Even Know What This Is

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags.

Ginny was walking home. She’d chosen not to Apparate for some reason she didn't know. She just… felt like walking.

On the way, she passed a rather… dark area. She didn't think much of it. She wasn't that far from home.

A familiar feeling of despair washed over her, and she stopped in her tracks. Her eyes went wide.

She looked around. She didn't see anything. She stepped forward, then continued walking, slightly faster than she had before. Thousands of questions flooded through her head.

The feeling didn't fade, even as she turned the corner. Was it following her? No, why would it? _What is going on?_

A cold hand grabbed her from behind. She shrieked in surprise.

The dementor pinned her against the side of a building she was walking past. What the _fuck_??

She struggled, trying to pull her arms away. It grabbed her other arm and held them above her head. What was it _doing_??

Was it going to kiss her?

She kicked at it. That didn't seem to bother it too much.

She watched as four long things extended from beneath its cloak, resembling octopus tentacles. She stared. She hadn't known they could do that.

She was incredibly confused. If it was going to take her soul, it would have done so already, so _what was going on_?

One of the tentacles reached out to her. She tried to move away, forgetting that her arms were stuck.

In one quick movement, it ripped off her clothes, leaving her in her bra and panties.

She immediately started struggling again. She screamed as loud as she could.

Using one of its hands to hold her wrists in place, the dementor covered her mouth.

The tentacle removed her panties. Her eyes filled with tears.

Two more tentacles grabbed her legs and held them apart. She fought as hard as she could, but it was useless. It was much stronger than her.

The fourth tentacle pressed itself between her folds. A moment later, it pushed inside.

She screamed again. She thrashed desperately, the tears falling down her face. It fucking _hurt_.

She squeezed her eyes shut. It slammed all the way in, pushing past her cervix. She shrieked, trying to kick it again. Her legs were still trapped, so it didn't work.

The tentacle stayed still for a few seconds. Something started moving through it.

Her eyes snapped open and she looked down at it. Her vision was blurry, so she couldn't really see anything.

Once the thing got to the end of the tentacle, it fell free and landed inside her womb.

She didn't know what to do. What the hell was that thing?? Was it going to leave it in her??

Another started going through the tentacle. She closed her eyes again. She didn't want to watch.

It did the same thing the last one did. It felt awful. She just wanted it to stop.

But there was another one after that. She sobbed, giving up. She wasn't going to get away. It wasn't going to let her go.

One more, and the tentacle slid out of her. _Finally_.

But, instead of letting her go, another tentacle forced itself into her. She whimpered. She couldn't do anything but just sit there and take it.

This one put two in her, then pulled out.

She stopped counting after that, trying to drift off and hopefully make this less awful. Maybe she could pass out. That would be nice. She was tired.

All she could do was sit there and hope it would be over soon.


End file.
